


Envy Adams VS Her Homoerotic Urges

by Jack Flannel (yesterdaysblue)



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Dressing room sex??, F/F, Hair-pulling, Making Out, Post-concert adrenaline, Rough Kissing, Tattooed Reader, bisexual envy adams, reader cut most of her hair off, smut??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesterdaysblue/pseuds/Jack%20Flannel
Summary: Envy Adams finds her girlfriend enticing with her new haircut and can't keep her hands off of her.JUST POSTING SO THAT THE DRAFT DOESNT GET DELETED PLEASE BEAR WITH ME
Relationships: Envy Adams/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Envy Adams VS Her Homoerotic Urges

The look of shock was evident on Envy's face when she turned away from her dressing room door to find you, with a freshly styled head of hair lounging against her vanity mirror. The last time she'd seen you your hair had grown past your shoulders but now here you were standing with hair barely as long as your thumb. Like you were the perfect embodiment of all her bisexual dreams.

Slowly she made her way to you, drinking in the appearance of strong arms covered in tattoos straining against short sleeves, short hair that seemed to bounce with every move made, lips that pulled themselves into a smirk when she was caught so obviously staring. Once she reached you her hand stretched upwards to place itself upon your cheek. Your own hand rose to meet her forearm in a delicate hold. You had expected the sweet moment to last just a while longer but before you could even utter a word of admiration to her, her hand was in your hair pulling your head backwards. It caught you by surprise and she watched pleasantly as she saw your breath visibly hitch in your throat.

"Ohh," She crooned, "Did you miss me?" Her lips were turned in a slight pout but she couldn't keep herself from smiling when your head awkwardly nodded in her grip. Your cheeks were flushed and your hands were clearly straining to keep themselves tight around the edge of her vanity. Knuckles white with exertion and a lack of hydration.

Envy leaned closer to your face, "I missed you too." She said and barely ghosted the cracked surfaces of your pursed lips. She looked into your eyes, your gaze heavy and lidded. You had waited so long to see her and you weren't about to spoil it with a lack of self control.

She practically had you pinned with the promise of more as her eyes left your own and began studying your lips. Her other hand lifting from its place next to you to trace over every detail, the curve of your cupid's bow, the indentions left behind by your teeth, the cracks left by your inability to drink water regularly. Her thumb particularly was used to separate your lips and when she seemed satisfied she gently kissed you. It lasted less than a second but your eyes had drifted closed all the same. Envy's lips were unmistakably smiling again. Another soft touch to your lips and her hand was leaving your face, tracing down your jaw to rest just below your ear, a delicate hold reserved for lovers that then became a tight grip around your throat. Your eyes flashed open once more to find Envy pulling at her bottom lip with her teeth obviously amused.

She gave your throat a quick squeeze then pushed away a few hairs that had fallen in your face. Your head lulled forward for only a quick second before Envy had your hair in a vice like grip again. She jerked your head back once more and smiled. Your eyes had shut with the sudden pulling out of several hairs you're sure and suddenly her lips were softly sweeping across your neck. Below your ears, along your jaw, upon every freckle and mole and old scar, her lips gently touched. And for each place she graced you with a kiss she began to lightly bite and suck and then soon her teeth were gnashing and pulling and your mouth was spilling moans into the quiet of the room. The bruises she was undoubtedly leaving were not going to be rid of easy and she was making sure of it.

The next time Envy came up for air, she also released her hold on you. Your eyes opened to see her standing there. Lips plump and chest rising, watching you watching her. You both took a moment to breath, your lungs filling and deflating chaotically. Your stares were unwavering, challenging each other to move before the moment was gone. And with what seemed to be the amount of time it took your heart to beat you had brought your right hand up and pulled her face into yours, sloppily clashing your lips together. You could feel how swollen Envy's had become as they parted and pushed against your own. Your left hand crept around her waist then you stood up fully and began to make your way to the lounge in the corner of the room, leading her with soft touches and the subtle tug of your lips.

What you had intended to do was guide yourself to the couch and Envy to your lap yet while doing so you miscalculated the distance between your ass and the cushions, resulting in the colliding of your and Envy's teeth. You both pulled away to cringe, one of your hands pulling away from Envy's hips to console your poor sensitive teeth. 

"Nice one." You glanced up at Envy to find her smiling and giggling at your expense, having already pretty much recovered from the incident. You rubbed at your teeth to try to get rid of the feeling and couldn't help but return Envy's smile.

"Life must be great when you don't have to buy special toothpaste." You laughed. Your blushing faces had admiration written in every crease and line as they met in a kiss once more.


End file.
